Empire
by warlockofflame
Summary: Eragon still is dealing with the news of his brother's, Murtagh's, betrayal. He must train like never before and has to deal with many other issues as well. Will he prevail?Feel free to critize my work i like constructive critisim. This is my first.
1. Discovery

Eragon walked through the Varden's main camp with the early morning mist hanging around him. He hung his head, contemplating the startling news he had received yesterday in battle. _"My father was the leader of the Forsworn, and my brother is a traitor." _This he thought as he walked in between the tents unknowingly headed for the battlefield. _"My sword has been stolen by my brother. He defeated me with ease. How can he be so powerful?"_ Eragon swore under his breath as he stumbled over a rock. He stopped and stared out across the great expanse that was still littered with bodies. He wondered why the greed of a madman had to cause such grief, loss and destruction. "Why me?"

"Because, Eragon, you are our only hope to defeat Galbatorix." The hand of the one who had spoken fell on his shoulder and Eragon jumped with surprise and a bit of anger at himself for not noticing the person. He turned to look in Ayra's eyes.

"Arya Svit-kona. How are you this fine morning?" he said in a slightly cocky yet crisp tone.

"Just out for a bit of exercise. I assume you have a reason to be up so early, have you?"

"Mulling over thoughts of yesterday."

"Ah. You will not forget your promise to Elva will you?"

"No, I was planning on taking care of that bit of business later to day."

"Well you'd better not if you know what's good for you," Arya said through clenched teeth, her voice strained as if she was holding in emotion. She turned and stalked off back into the camp without another word.

Eragon, fearing he had wronged and angered her in yet another way, ran after. "Arya, wait!" He stopped and touched two fingers to his lips. She did the same. "Is there something I have done to anger you?"

Arya look exasperated and sucked in breath as if to start yelling. She let it go in a long sigh and shook her head. "No Eragon, you have done nothing to anger me. I am just tired. Now if you please I have to meet with Nausada." With that she started off again.

Eragon stood, confused and disbelieving, since when was Arya tired, he thought. He pulled at this new idea as he walked back to his tent with the mist now gone, burned away by the morning sun.

As he reached his tent, his mind was attacked by a very worried Saphira. _"Where have you been, I've been so worried."_

"_Don't worry I only went for a walk. I happened to run into Arya. She seemed stressed."_

"_I'm sure it is nothing, little one."_

"_I hope so."_

He pulled aside his tent flap to find Roran still sound asleep. Eragon quietly snuck up on his cousin and positioned his mouth by Roran's ear. "BOO!" he yelled as he then fell into fits of hysterical laughter. Roran jump up with a yell and started slashing around. He slowed and then stopped as he realized that no one was attacking him. He caught a glance of Eragon and glared. Eragon took one look at his cousin's red face and broke out in fresh gales of laughter. He yelped as Roran jumped on him and wrestled with him. Feigning defeat Eragon said breathlessly, "Enough Roran, enough. I cry mercy." Chuckling he got up and caught his cousin in a rough bear hug. "Tomorrow we will go after your fiancé and avenge our fathers death."

Roran sobered up immediately and replied, "And why not today dear brother?"

"Today I must heal Elva and then rest."

"Who is Elva?" said Roran puzzled.

"Here lets go get some breakfast, I'll tell you on the way."

Saphira watched as her Rider and his cousin walk out of the tent talking in undertones. Through her connection with Eragon, she knew that he was telling Roran about Elva. She uncurled herself and followed them.

Orik stood in the 'mess hall,' which was really just a large tent with stoves and cook-fires jutting out the back, waiting in line to get some food. He finally arrived at the tables with the food on them and grumbled, "Ah. What have we got for breakfast today, more gruel and old, stale potatoes?" He got his food and turned to sit at a table when Eragon, Roran and Saphira's head and long neck entered.

Everybody grew quite and looked at them. Someone shouted, "Hail Shadeslayer." People and dwarves slowly started talking again as Eragon caught sight of Orik and hurried over with his dragon and Roran at his tail.

"Orik, I haven't seen you since yesterday where have you been?"

"Attending Hrothgar's body and seeing it of to Tronjheim."

"I will be at the funeral."

"I'll be glad to have a friend at my side for such a sad event."

"I am honored," said Eragon humbly. He sat across from Orik with Roran on his right and Saphira in between.

They sat there for a few minutes until Eragon said, "I'm going to the training fields before I have to heal Elva."

"But I thought you were hungry?"

"Not anymore. Roran keep Orik company while he finishes. I believe our hairy friend is a little down." With that said he turn and left before anyone could complain.

He walked in silence to the training fields, muttering a few greetings to some passer-bys. When he arrived the field was already ringing with the sound of metal on metal. He selected a sturdy sword from the armory tent, briefly saddened by the memory of Zar'roc. Shaking it off he went out and started sparing with a nearby warrior of the Varden. Soon a small crowd gathered around the two as they fought.

Eragon had struck a few glancing blows on his opponents shoulders and one off his helm. The other fighter was good by Eragon's standards, very good for a human. He or she had struck him once with the dulled training sword. A feat to be proud of considering that Eragon was very much an elf. Finally Eragon disarmed his opponent and flicked his sword up to their throat. "Dead," he said and then stepped back and lowered his sword. His opponent took of his helm and shook out neck-length, night-black hair. His eyes were a dark gray-green and his face had a slightly elven look to it. But he had no pointed ears as Eragon noticed. "You are a good fighter. What is your name as you already undoubtedly know mine?"

The stranger replied, "I am Ilan Starborn. I am honored to meet you in person and am humble by your praise." Then to Eragon's utter surprise Ilan touched to fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Eragon touched to fingers to his lips and said, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda," completed Ilan.

Eragon still surprised yet under control of himself said, "Come with me I must speak with you in private." Leading Ilan away from the crowd that was slowly dispersing, Eragon spoke to him in the voice of one who hope to find a friend. "You are elven, that much I can see in your face. Yet you have normal ears and part of a beard. You are not a full elf, are you?"

Ilan sighed, "No, I am not a full elf. To be exact I am about a third elven. My grandfather was an elf and my mother was half elven. My father and my grandmother were both human."

Eragon mulling this new revelation over in his head said, "Your grandfather passed some of the ancient language down to you. Have you any capabilities in magic, to use a rough term.?"

"As to the first yes, my grandfather passed some of the ancient language on to me. As to the second, I do not know. I haven't a clue to wether or not I have the pontential."

"Come I know someone who may be able to tell." This Eragon said as he turned and headed toward the command tent in the center of the large, military camp. Ilan followed at a slightly slower pace still unsure of this situation.

As they neared the command tent Eragon asked Saphira, _"Can you tell if he has any ability at all?"_

"_I'm sorrylittle one but I cannot. His mind is gaurded by a shield that I cannot pass unoticed."_

"_Thanks for trying anyway. Maybe Arya will sense something being an elf."_

"Maybe, maybe" 

They entered the tent to find Nausada, Arya and a few generals talking over plans. "Eragon, good morning," exclaimed Nausada, "Who is this?"

"This is Ilan Starborn. Ilan this is Nausada the Varden leader as I'm sure you know and Arya." Eragon said this as he gestured to each woman in turn. "Arya with your consent, and Lady Nausada's permission, may I ask a favor of you concerning my friend Ilan?" Arya glanced slightly at Nausada and accepted the scarcely notice able nod as permission granted.

"Yes, I will hear this favor of yours." Eragon led the way out of the tent and asked Saphira to convey the favor he was asking for to Arya. They stopped and after a brief silence Arya said, "No, he does not have it." Eragon and Ilan turned to walk away when Eragon heard Arya's voice in his head. _"Wait."_

"Ilan I'll catch up with another time. It was nice to meet you."

"And you Shadeslayer. Lady Arya." He said bowing to the latter. He then walked off.

"What is it?" Eragon asked Arya.

"He does have it there. It is just untapped. It is very strong in him. Strong even by elfin standards."

"He in part elf."

"Is he now?"

"Yes, on his mother's side. His grandfather was a full elf. He is also an excellent fighter."

"I must think over this. As an elf, even only partly, he is entitled to visit Du Weldenvarden. He must be trained in magic as well, he has great potential."

"As my elder and the Elven Princess, I leave the decision up to you, Arya Sivt-kona." Eragon bowed as he said this, being both polite and formal.

"Remember you still have a promise to keep to Elva."

"I plan to heal her this afternoon. First I must eat and rest."

"Then I will see you then."


	2. Healing

Eragon awoke to the afternoon sun shining in on his face. He yawned and sat up from the hard cot in the tent. He stared around and then jolted to his feet as he remembered that he must heal Elva. He hurriedly pulled on his tunic and pants, lace on his boots and buckled on his temporary sword. He then walked out of the tent and hurried over to the command tent where Nausada, Arya, Angela, Elva and the others surely awaited.

Eragon reached the command tent and paused out side to gain his breath. He smoothed his tunic and gathered his composure before entering. He greeted all with a brief nod and walk up to Elva. Eragon kneeled at here feet and gazed into here unnerving violet eyes. _"It's now or never."_ "Elva would you have me remove the curse I set upon you?"

"I would Shadeslayer."

"Then with your permission and my liege lords permission as well I shall begin." Both Elva and Nausada nodded and Eragon proceeded to put his hand on Elva's forehead. Her star shaped gedwëy ignasia and his oval one touch together. He started to speak in the ancient language and the gedwëy ignasia's started to glow.

Eragon's voice grew louder as he began the chant that would remove the curse. At the spell's apex, when the gedwëy ignasia's shone like the sun, to bright to look apon, he yelled, **_"Sé du bölva sem ero lag á ono waíse fjarri un allur gerdur einu sinni aftur!"_** With that there was a immense flash of light and Eragon fell unconscious.

Eragon's dreams were filled with hedious creatures trying to rend him limb from limb. He shouted for help and mercy, and a dark sinister voice replied, "You shall have none son of my friend." Then there was light and Eragon recognized the feeling of preminition. He saw a ragged man, a blazing blue sword in hand, standing in front of a massive cliff. The man shouted at the cliff in unintelligable words and then paused. A cry from some great creature far above rang across the chasm. The man stood tall and shouted, "Era-"

"-gon, wake up!" Eragon slowly reacted to the call as he struggled out of sleep's warm embrace. "Eragon, wake up!" He opened his eyes upon a room and three people. The one who had been about to shout again said, "Oh, your finally awake."

He struggled to sit up and firm hands pushed him back. "None of that yet." He recognized the voice of Angela and his vision finally swam back into focus. He lay in a room of what appeared to be in a castle. He saw Arya, Roran and Angela standing around him. He tried to speak but it came out as a groan. He tried again with more success, "Wh-where are we?"

"We are in King Orrin's castle, in Aberon," said Angela, "You have been out cold for two and a half weeks since you healed Elva." This tome she alowed Eragon to sit up.

"You mean it worked?"

"Yes it worked." This time Arya spoke, "She didn't change physically but she told us that she can't feel peoples feelings and intentions anymore. She had no inclination to stop people."

Eragon stared at her and then Roran and finally his gaze rested upon Angela. "Tell me, what has happened between when I healed Elva and now?"

"Not much besides the move and people being worried about you. Especially Saphira." This now spoken by Roran. He said the last bit with a certain gaze upon Arya that told Eragon just about all he needed to know.

"Where is she?" _"Saphira!"_ Eragon sent out mentally_. "Eragon! Your finally awake. I've been so worried and… Oh, all that matters now is that you are safe. You scared me."_ Saphira's large snout shoved open the door and she snaked her head in on her long neck to nuzzle him. From the few shouts and crashes out in the corridor Eragon could tell that Saphira's tail was thrashing around wildly in her glee. _"Saphira, calm your tail before it brings this whole placedown around our ears."_

The dragon managed to look embaressed and back out of the room. "Now that I've awakened I must speak with Nausada and then prepare for my trip back to Ellesmera."

"But you've barely awaken," stammered Roran, "And you still have another promise to keep." Eragon looked slightly confused and then remeberence dawned on his face.

"Katrina. I will go with you to rescue her on the marrow. We must plan who to bring which shant be a problem. Arya have those elven spellweavers arrived yet?" Eragon changed focus quickly and instated his military commander staus.

"No, they have not arrived. Nor will they. They caught news of the victory and contacted me to explain that they were headed back to the forest."

'Understandable. Now Roran, Arya, I propose that you both rest and prepare yourselves for our excursion tomarrow. After that we will, after dropping off Roran and Katrina here, continue on to Du Weldenvarden."

"But. What. Why am I going?" stummbled an exasperated Arya. But Eragon had already rolled over and gone back to sleep, allowing no room for manuvering. Arya sighed and walked from the room with Roran trailing behind her. Angela sat down to stay and watch Eragon.


	3. Preperation

Eragon awoke as someone shook his shoulder. "Wh-what? What times is it?"

"Early morning, before sunrise," said the owner of the hand, Arya. At her side stood Roran still yawning. Eragon was suddenly wide-awake as he jumped from bed and belted on his sword in one fluid motion. He motioned for them to get moving as he stepped out into the corridor outside. They padded down towards the entry hall, the thick carpet muffling the sound of their boots. They quietly went down the stairs and out into the great foyer.

Nodding to the guards they went out the front into the courtyard. Eragon silently called for Saphira. She came around the castle with the air thudding at her wing beats. She landed with a _thuwp_ and lowered her right foreleg for them to use as a ramp to board her. Eragon buckled on his legs with Roran behind him and Arya even further. Eragon didn't want any foolish thoughts clouding his mind.

Saphira slowly left the ground slightly straining with the weight of three as Roran weighed much more than the other two. She finally got into the air and swung around in the direction of Dras Leona. They flew from dawn to dusk pausing only long enough for breakfast and then lunch. When Dras Leona finally came in sight, Saphira brought them slowly to the ground in ever-closing circles. When they landed Eragon and Arya jumped off and waited for a slower Roran to shimmy down. _"It would be wise to wait until morning to storm the Ra'zac's tower," _Saphira broadcast to all.

They settled down and handed out tasks. Roran went for wood, while Arya went for water. Eragon stayed at the campsite and started to prepare dinner. Roran came back first and managed to light a meager fire. As he got it going and was feeding more wood on it Arya came back with the water. Eragon took the water and put it, with some meat, seasoning and salt, in a pot, which then went on to the fire. For he and Arya he took out some fruit and vegetables.

They all sat back and watched the fire glow as they waited for the food to cook. Eragon stood up and went over to the small pile of sticks and branches. Picking out two rather straight ones he then sat back down and whittled them straighter with his hunting knife. As he work Roran watched him with interest wondering what on earth his cousin was doing. Arya just sat back and smiled her rare smile knowing that Roran was going to bed with bruises. Eragon finished and, surprising Roran tossed one of the sticks at him. "What's this?" exclaimed Roran as Eragon jumped up and, with the speed of a viper, struck Roran on the shoulder. "Oww!" howled Roran in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Com now you can't expect to beat the Ra'zac by screaming at them. Fight!" yelled Eragon lunging again to hit Roran on the other shoulder.

Roran finally caught on but only managed to block a few strikes. After awhile he gave up throwing the stick to the ground in disgust. Eragon broke out laughing and Roran scowled as he retreated to his bedroll. Arya giggled softly and said, "How about some real practice?" She drew her sword, blocking the edge with a murmur.

"Arya," Eragon stared, "I would be honored to duel with you." Eragon grabbed his sword off of his pack where it lay and blocked the edge.

They circled the fire waiting for the other to make the first move. Eragon watch Arya's every move, waiting for the slightest advantage. She shifted to the left ever so slightly and Eragon lunged forward faster then Roran had ever seen. Arya's blade flicked up to block the slash as Eragon remanuvered and changed to strike at the other shoulder. Arya stumbled back as she barely blocked the blade of steel. Eragon pressed his advantage and hammered away. Arya block all of the attacks but barely then she noticed a flaw in Eragon's web of steel and struck out. Eragon yelped and jumped back as the sword hit him in his upper right arm. Arya lunged forward again and Eragon recovering quickly stepped aside, their bodies passing with in a hairs width from each other.

Eragon resumed the circling stared down as they moved around the fire. This time Arya struck forward as if she had seen a gape in Eragon's defense. She pulled her sword up at the last second. To late realized Eragon as his block went wide. She blasted into him knocking him to the ground. Eragon made to get up as he felt cold steel touch his neck. "Dead," said Arya sheathing her sword and reach down he hand to haul Eragon back up.

"I could never beat you but maybe I will next time." He grasped Arya's hand and she pulled him up their bodies pressed together for a bare second and then they drew apart. Eragon lay down his sword and sat beside the cook pot to spoon out some of the soup for Roran. He grabbed an apple and carrot for himself and tossed an orange to Arya who caught it without a glance. They ate in silence; Roran was to amazed to say anything about the duel and both Eragon and Arya were too embarrassed about the slight physical connection.

After they ate they went to their separate bedrolls and rolled themselves tight and fell asleep. After the other two had fell asleep Arya stayed awake and stared at the sky as she thought about her feelings for Eragon. There was something there, yes she knew that but duty to her people and to her self kept her from embracing the feeling. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult, she thought. With that thought in Arya's head she soon feel into the waking sleep characteristic to the elves. Above them all Saphira stood watch.

Eragon lay in the waking sleep of the elves, sleeping but alert of all around him. He rested as he watched the sun break over the treetops. When he determined that it was a few hours till noon, he woke and roused the others. Arya woke readily while Roran staggered about yawning and complaining about getting up early. Eragon and Arya packed up camp and decided to store the supplies and equipment in the trees. Then all three (four,) sat down around the non-existent fire pit to discuss their plans on how to assault the Ra'zac. "It will soon be noon which is the point at which the Ra'zac will be weakest," started Eragon. "The Ra'zac's other great weakness is water."

Picking up the idea Arya joined in, "So your plan is to draw the Ra'zac out into the open, perhaps on top of Helgrind, and then assault them with some form of water?"

"Yes, that is my plan."

"How will we assault them with water?" chirped in Roran, "It is to burdensome to carry up there and dump on them." At this Saphira gave a nod with her large head. _Far to heavy_, she projected to all.

To answer this inquiry, both Eragon and Arya said at the same time, "Magic." They stared at each other in surprise of the fact that they had just said the same thing at the same time. To break the eerily uncomfortable silence Roran asked, "How will you do that?"

Eragon answered this by saying, "We will incase our weapons in water and possibly use the water from our water skins."

"Then let us get to work," said Arya as she got up and went over to the water skins. "I will fill these while Eragon works out a spell to incase our weapons in the water."

She walked off while Eragon sat on a log to formulate the spell. Roran just stared around aimlessly thinking of seeing Katrina again. Eragon was muttering something when his head flew up and he said, "I got it!" As he said this Arya walked back into the clearing with four large water skins filled to bursting. Eragon took one from her as she handed him her sword. She then went to attach them to Saphira's saddle. Eragon poured some of the water into his palm and then held the sword over it. He then addressed Roran, startling him out of his daydream. "Roran after I speak the spell I want to you to pour some more of the water over the sword until I say to stop. Understand?" Roran nodded, picking up the water skin.

"Then lets begin." Eragon held his palm and the sword up to his face and spoke in the ancient language. "Malthinae du adurna eom thornessa sverd!" The water in Eragon's palm floated up and flowed along the sword like oil. At this sight Roran started to pour the water, which also flowed along the sword. After a few seconds Eragon gave the signal to stop at which Roran did stop. Eragon then handed the sword to the watching Arya who held it up to gaze at it. She ran her hand over the blade feeling the water that coated it. The water did not come off but she nonetheless felt it. She nodded with approval and stepped back sheathing the sword. This action also did nothing to harm the water. Eragon then picked up his own sword and followed the same procedure. At the end he gasped for air for the action had drawn much energy from him. He too gazed at the blade before nodding with acceptance and sheathing it in its sheath as he got up.

"And now we fly."


	4. Rescue

Saphira flew through the sky towards Dras Leona and Helgrind with Eragon, Arya and Roran on her back. They flew high over the city so as not to be recognized as a dragon but possibly as a bird. As they approached Helgrind Eragon saw how truly massive it was. It stood higher then the highest trees in Du Weldenvarden. Stark, black and dark it stood brooding in front of them. "Well there it is. Finally to avenge Garrow, Brom…" said Eragon.

"Yes, revenge and Katrina," put in Roran. He gazed towards the monstrosity and wonder if his Katrina was still unharmed and alive.

"There is that so let us not tarry any longer," said Arya. _Maybe there is more to this giant rock than meets the eye_, she thought as Saphira flew on towards Helgrind.

They flew up to the top of the mountain and landed on a large spread ledge. On the north side there was a gigantic steel door that was embedded into the rock. Eragon dismounted Saphira and walked in the direction of the door. He stopped suddenly as he heard a familiar but still sinister and cruel voice, twisting word s with an added hissing. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Two humansss, an elf and… a dragon!"

The voice of the Ra'zac seemed to come from everywhere as Eragon spun about desperately searching for them. As his eyes passed Roran and Arya, who had also dismounted from Saphira, weapons drawn and at the ready, he heard a small noise from behind him. Without warning and stunning speed he drew his sword, spun and parried the crushing blow aimed at him with a single fluid motion. _Wow, I am really becoming an elf even their fluid grace is coming to me. _ Eragon countered another blow with his water-encrusted blade and struck back at the Ra'zac striking its shoulder. It dropped its sword and howled an unbearable, ear-splitting screech of pain. Eragon quickly pulled his sword from the creatures shoulder, spun struck towards its head.

A resounding crash sounded and echoed in the air as the larger of the two Ra'zac blocked the killing stroke. Eragon's eyes clouded with hate and a need for vengeance as he slowly turned his head to look at the Ra'zac. In a soft but forceful voice that could be heard by Arya standing fifteen yards away, Eragon said, "You will die for the pain you have caused the world." The malice in his voice scared Arya slightly. It even seemed to scare the Ra'zac, which flinched slightly at the sound of Eragon's voice. Eyes blazing with rage, Eragon jumped, twirling over the Ra'zac landing behind it as he slashed it from shoulder to hip. All this he did with such inhuman speed it even rivaled the fastest elf. He then turned to face Roran and Arya and beckoned them towards the giant steel door. "Go, find and rescue Katrina I will finish these two."

They turned and ran towards the door. Saphira jumped up and glided over to them to start smashing the door with her tail, this at the request of her Rider. Eragon then inverted his sword and shoved it through the still stunned Ra'zac behind him. It grunted as the blade slid through its heart, it then slowly slid off of the blade to land at the feet of the other, smaller Ra'zac that still clutched its shoulder in pain. It reached down for its blade and grasping it, it sprung towards Roran, Arya and Saphira, who had just smashed in the door. Eragon hearing the loud bang of the fallen door jerked out of his reverie to see the Ra'zac leap. Immediately fearing for Saphira, Arya and to a lesser extent Roran he threw his sword at the Ra'zac. Time seemed to slow as they all watched the sword spin towards the unsuspecting Ra'zac. It heard the whistle of the blade and did a double take, only to turn and be struck through the chest with Eragon's sword.

Eragon rushed forward to grab his sword and enter the lair motioning for the others to follow. They reached a stair way to small for Saphira and forced her to wait above as Eragon, Arya and Roran descended into the dark. After what seemed like eternity the three enter a room, which had three tunnels branching of from it. The one to the left had torches running down its length towards more stairs. More importantly along the walls there were cells. Eragon and Roran turned this way to only be stopped by Arya. "I will meet with you to and Katrina above. I must first check something I suspect."

Eragon nodded and continued toward the cells with Roran as Arya took the right tunnel, which led into darkness. Eragon took the right side looking in the cells on that side while Roran took the left side. They worked down to the other end checking each cell for Katrina. They reached the end of the hallway with no results and descended to the next level. This time Roran took the right and Eragon took the left. About halfway down Roran exclaimed, "I found her!"

Eragon rushed over and muttered smoothing in the ancient language as the lock crumbled into dust. Roran hauled the cell door open and the cousins rushed in to find Katrina chained against the wall, looking beaten to with in an inch of her life. Eragon gasped remembering Arya and the marks that covered her. Then something on Katrina's shoulder caught his eye and he stared at it until he finally realized what it was. With revulsion he turned and threw-up in the corner. "What is it," Roran asked nervously.

"Look at her left shoulder. The burns are so horrible." Roran looked where indicated and nearly retched himself. He just shook his head as Eragon spoke in the ancient language over the girl and healed most of her minor wounds and bruises while the spell only lessened the burns. "We got to get her out of here," said Eragon as he helped Roran sling the unconscious Katrina over Roran's back. They turned and headed back the way they had come, back up the stairs and into the room above to see Arya waiting. "Finally!" she exclaimed and turned and started up the stairs. Before she was out of sight Eragon noticed a bulge in her belt pouch that hadn't been there before. Making a mental note to ask about it later he follow Roran up the stairs.

They emerged from the darkness of the stairs to commotion outside. Eragon rushed forward to see Saphira fighting both Lethrblaka. One of the beasts was already mortally wounded while Saphira was battering the other into dust. _They attacked a little while after you left_, conveyed Saphira, _I didn't warn you because I could not jeopardize your mission and I knew I could handle them._ With an intake of breath, Saphira then let loose a maelstrom of flame engulfing the Lethrblaka. Burned and charred and dead it fell from the sky to land far below. Saphira then returned to the party landing on and finishing off the other Lethrblaka. "Lets go," said Eragon motioning to mount up after doing so himself.

Once all were aboard Saphira flapped her wings in a frenzy to gain altitude and then resorted to gliding back to the camp. Here they stopped and rested from the fight. Eragon after lighting a fire and setting Roran to cooking, was about to ask Arya about the bulge in her belt pouch when Saphira interrupted. _I think we should leave and continue as fast as we can. The Empire will surly be looking for us as soon as the Ra'zac are discovered dead. _She projected this thought to all. "Yes," agreed Arya, "We must continue if we want to make it to the Varden without coming into the clutches of the Empire."

"But Saphira you can barley carry all four of us!"

_I'll manage little one, I'll manage._

Eragon still slightly annoyed at not being able to ask Arya about the pouch, climbed on her back and turned to help Roran and the still unconscious Katrina up. Arya jumped up to sit behind him with Roran behind her and Katrina between them. Eragon thinking happy thoughts with Arya pressed against him motion for Saphira to begin the flight. She struggled to get of the ground but gained control and with a steady rhythm began flapping south towards Surda and the Varden.


End file.
